The Dark Knight's Alliance
by Dead stroke360
Summary: A brand new series of batxwonder one-shots. will include some league members, hope you enjoy! new one-shots coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Batman sat down on his chair and began to work with his computer. Suddenly an alert sign popped up on his screen. Clayface was on the loose. Batman watched the security footage of Clayface robbing a bank and devouring the guards. Batman stood up from his chair and grabbed a pen and paper. He was going to need some help fighting this beast.

Diana Prince sat down by the river in her homeland when she heard footsteps approaching. "Princess Diana you have a message" the messenger informed her. She got up and took the letter in her hands. Dear Diana, Clayface is on the loose and I request your help –Bruce. Diana wrapped up the note and put it in her belt. She placed her sword and shield on her back and raced off to Gotham

Bruce stood there on top of the GCPD building, his bat symbol flashing in the sky. Soon the form of a beautiful black haired woman stood in view. "Your request is granted" Diana flew down beside him. Batman shut off the light and get out his tracker. He saw the red dot heading for the abandon warehouse by the Gotham harbor. Bruce put away the tracker and looked at Diana. "Lets go."

Batman drove down the street on his motorcycle, an earpiece in his right ear. Bruce heard a buzzing and turned on his earpiece. "What is it Diana?"

"I don't mean to interrupt the crisis going on, but is there a reason you asked me to aid you in combat?"

"You're a close friend, besides I know I can count on you."

"You sure Bruce?" Diana looked down at him driving and grinned.

"Diana can we save this for later? I have other things to focus on."

"Alright sorry, but next time it wouldn't kill you to write more detail in your letters."

Batman pulled up by the Harbor and Diana landed by his side. Clay seeped through the cracks on the warehouse and splat onto the floor. "You may have your allies, but I have an army!" Clayface crackled. Soon the clay transformed into mutant creatures. Batman and WonderWoman stood back to back ready to take on incoming targets.

Two creatures ran at Batman. He quickly upward punched the first one to the floor, and then he fired three swift kicks to the second creature. A creature with a clay sledgehammer ran at Batman from behind while he battled other clay creatures. "Look out Batman!" Diana leaped in front of the creature and watched him slam his hammer on Diana's shield. She stabbed the creature in the chest, then flipped around and slashed its head off.

Batman flung three batarangs at the creatures. They sliced through there bodies and clay spat onto Batman's armor. Clayface gathered the clay and started to form into a giant beast. Diana lunged at Clayface, but Clayface turned his hand into a hammer and smashed it into Diana's chest. She went flying across the floor. "WonderWoman!" Bruce shouted. He tried to run to her but clay was forming under his feet and holding him in place. Batman pulled out a batarang a hacked off the clay. Bruce flung Diana over his shoulder, pulled out his grappling hook, and flew off onto the nearest warehouse. "That's right Batman you better run!" Clayface sneered. Bruce placed Diana onto the building and looked back to Clayface.

Bruce got out his brace knuckles and placed them on his hand. He got out a canister of explosion gel and spayed some on the brace knuckles. Batman leaped off the building and rammed his fist into Clayface. An explosion went off and clay went flying everywhere. Batman groaned and pulled himself up. He hadn't realized that a cretin princess had swept him off his feet and carried him away.

Bruce awoke back in the Batcave, his armor stripped off and a fresh set of clothes placed on him. Diana walked up to him and smiled. "I had fun tonight Bruce" her smiled was warm.

"Diana there is something I need to tell you. The real reason I messaged you was.." Suddenly Diana leaned in and pressed her lips against his. She stood back and whispered into his ear, "I already know why."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Batman is infected by Rainbow Rider and its up to the Amazon princess and scarlet speedster to break him from his dark trance.

Batman landed on top of the GCPD building. Jim Gordan faced the Dark knight. "What is it Gordan?" he asked. "We need your help on a case. A Meta-Human who can bring out a person's inner anger is on the loose and we thought you could help us track him." Batman narrowed his eyes. "I will look into it, but may I ask for a name?" Gordon cleared his throat and said, "Roy G Bivolo."

Batman pulled up into the cave and climbed out of the Bat-Mobile. He made his way to his computer and searched up a list of contacts. Once he found the right contact he dialed the number. Soon he got a response, "Hello you called?" Batman took a deep breath then began. "Hello Barry I hope your not busy because right now im dealing with a Meta-Human crisis."

"Really? Well im in the middle of a West family reunion but I will come as soon as I can."

"Very well you know where to find me."

An incoming message displayed across the computer screen. "What is it Gordan?" Batman questioned. "We found him by the Gotham bank on the south if you hurry now then you can catch up with him." Bruce climbed out of his chair but was suddenly greeted by Alfred. "Sir you have a visitor" he moved aside revealing the beautiful Amazon princess Diana Prince. "Hello Bruce."

"Diana what brings you here?"

"Well I was in town so I decided to come for a visit."

"Well I would love to chat but I need to be somewhere right now."

"A case? Would you need my help?"

"No thank you but I will be back shortly if you would like to stay and make yourself comfortable."

"Alright then I will see you after your case."

Batman climbed into the Bat-Mobile and zoomed off. He pulled up at the bank just in time because he could see Roy walking down the steps of the bank, the sounds of fighting people in the back. Batman leaped out of the vehicle and landed in front of him. "Mr. Bivolo may I ask you come with me" his eyes made contact with his. "Sure thing but first can you tell me if there's something in my eyes?" he eyes shined red. "Your magic doesn't work on me, my lenses prevent it" Batman sneered. "What a shame" Roy grabbed the tips of his cowl and ripped the cowl off his body. Batman flung smoke pellets to the floor so no one would see his face, but that wasn't enough to stop the red eyes from staring deep into his. Batman could feel the rage rising in his body as he grabbed the cowl from his grasp and placed it back on his body. Bivolo disappeared leaving Batman standing there under hi trance. Soon cop cars pulled up and Gordan ran up to the Batman. "Where did he go?" he questioned Batman, that's when he noticed his shining red eyes.

Diana sat there in the cave beginning to worry. Bruce hadn't been back for some time now. A streak of light flashed into the room and she recognized her fellow league member Barry Allen. "Hey Diana! Happen to see Bruce anywhere?" he looked at her. "He had a case to attend to but it's been a while since he left." Barry nodded, "Do you know where he went for this case?" She shrugged. Barry walked up to the desk and noticed the picture on the desk. "Oh no" he gasped. Diana raised a brow, " oh no what?" Barry turned and showed her the picture. "This is a dangerous Meta-Human called Rainbow Rider. If this is who he went after then who knows what happened to him." Diana climbed out of the chair and faced him; "We need to find him then."

Diana walked down the streets of Gotham. She wore her full armor and a sword and shield on her back. If they were right he would be by the Gotham bank. She activated her ear-piece and murmured, "Im I close Barry?"

"It should be around the corner."

"Alright then" she shut off her earpiece and noticed the flashing red and blue lights. She raced to the lights and froze. Unconscious cops lay around the street and three cars were smashed and shattered. She saw Batman holding Jim in the air. "Batman!" she exclaimed. Batman turned his head and dropped Jim to the ground. "WonderWoman you shouldn't be here" he boomed. "Batman what have you done? What's gotten into you?"

"Im fine!" he growled and his eyes lit up red.

"No you're not fine. That Meta-Human has done something to you and you need help!"

Batman pulled back his arm and swung his fist straight at her. She put up her bracelets and deflected his hit.

Batman got into a stance and glared at her. She knew the only way out was fighting back so she too got into a stance. Of course she couldn't bare to hurt him, just stop him before he could cause any more harm. Batman charged at her and rolled onto the ground, then flung three Batarangs at her. A flash of light zoomed in front of her and caught two of them while the other was lodged into his foot. Barry yelped and stood on his knees. "Barry!" Diana gasped at her wounded friend. Batman activated his electricity gloves and approached them. Barry pushed himself up and in front of Diana, "I can take him." his cut leg prevented him from his true speed but he caught enough to be face to face with the Dark knight. Batman punched Flash in the chest and left shoulder then went for his face only to have his fist caught. Flash lashed his foot out against his chest then rammed his fist into both of hi shoulders knocking him backwards. Batman slammed his foot into the Flash's wounded leg then jabbed his fist into his jaw sending him rolling across the stone ground.

Diana dragged her wounded friend to the side then ran at Batman. She punched him in the face with her right fist, with her left she jabbed it into his neck. Batman stumbled backwards and gasped for breath. Diana ran at him and kicked him in the chest then swung her foot under his feet knocking him to the ground. "Im sorry I had to do that Bruce" she leaned down and reached out her hand. Batman grabbed it and flipped her over, and then he flung smoke pellets into her face. Diana coughed as smoke covered her face. She pulled her self up but the smoke was still surrounding her. Batman swung his fists and punched her in the stomach, chest, and spun around and smacked his fore arm spikes into her arm. He pulled his hand back leaving the spikes lodged into her arms. New spikes grew in the place of the old ones.

Diana stumbled backwards as her arm leaked blood. Batman activated his gloves again and gave a fury of blows to her chest sending shocks into her body. He finished off by swinging his foot across her neck flipping her over to the floor. "Diana!" Barry yelped as she hit the ground. Batman turned around to face the Flash. "Time to finish the job" he slowly approached Flash as if he was a piece of prey. Diana grabbed her lasso and flung it across his neck and pulled him to the floor. She grabbed Batman's arms and held him down. He struggled in her grasp but she held it tight. "Bruce please I know your in there" she whispered softly. Batman stopped struggling and looked into her eyes. He felt hope, warmth, and passion. The anger faded away and he looked around. "Diana what's going on?"

The princess smiled and pressed her lips against his. "Love is stronger then anger" is all she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: When WonderWoman catches Batman kissing Black Canary she seeks comfort from Oliver queen. Will Batman and her fix this or will it be too late? Part 1…

Batman ran down the top of the building chasing after Man-Bat, Black Canary at his side. Man-Bat flew into the air and crackled wickedly. Batman fired his grapping gun around his wing and tugged him down. He struggled in his grasp but with one more tug he smashed into the ground. Canary jabbed her knee into his chest and pinned his neck with her dark black staff. "Hand me the cuffs please" she called to Batman. He put the metal cuffs on his hands and stared down at him. The GCPD arrived and Batman, Black Canary left the scene.

Diana Price flew over the Gotham buildings in search of her boyfriend, Batman. She turned her head each way but still couldn't see track him. She made her way to the large bridge when she noticed two outlines. She Instantly

Recognized Batman. She landed on the bridge and saw him talking to the beautiful blonde, Black Canary.

"Thank you Canary for your help."

"Oh it was no problem bats."

"Well I better get going."

"Wait Batman.." Suddenly Black Canary grabbed his shoulders and kissed on the lips. What was more of a shock to Diana was that Bruce wrapped his arms around the short Blonde and kissed her in return. Tears slid down Diana's face as she watched in agony. She quickly turned away and raced off into the sky. That's when Batman noticed her flying away. "Oh god what have I done" he said in a hushed voice to himself. Black Canary left and Batman remained on the bridge.

Should I go talk to her? No she probably hates me now. Good going Bruce you always somehow find a way to hurt your loved ones the most. Batman let out a deep sigh as he took off his cowl. He approached the edge of the bridge looking out to the ocean. His cowl in his hands, he began to think quietly to himself.

Oliver Queen searched through his dresser quietly and he pulled out a fancy suit. Even if he wasn't going anywhere he thought it would look well for the night. He walked into his living room, turned on the fireplace, and made himself a pot of coffee. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. He approached the door and opened it. Diana stood there, tears streaming from her face. "Diana? What happened?" he asked the saddened princess. She threw herself at him and hugged him tight, her tears soaking his shoulder. "There there Diana it's going to be ok. Let me get you a warm cup of coffee and something else to wear." He led her to his room were he gave her a pretty blue dress. While she dressed into her new clothing he got her a warm cup of coffee. The two sat by the fireplace and let the flames warm them up before talking to each other.

"Alright Diana tell me what happened."

"I was going to see Bruce (sniffle) and.. and.."

"And what?"

"I.. I saw him kiss Black Canary."

Oliver stared at her in shock. Sure he knew they had a close friendship but betraying them both by sharing a kiss? Was it really worthwhile? "You poor thing im so sorry to hear that" she leaned on his chest and he gently stroked her hair. "Bruce was so good to me and I trusted him.. why would he do this?"

"Some things just happen Diana (sigh)."

"I wish they didn't."

She took a drink of coffee then sniffled again. "It may seem bad now Diana but you cant let it get the best of you. If he really is sorry he will come to you."

"Do you think he will come?"

"He would be foolish not too. You're a smart, beautiful, kindhearted woman Diana."

"Thank you Oliver. This is what I needed, a friend to talk to and to help me out."

"Im here for you princess and don't forget that."

They sat at the fire silently staring at the flickering flames. Oliver looked at Diana and could see the sleepiness in her eyes. He placed a pillow on the floor for her to lay on and covered her with a blanket. He walked to the bottom floor of his apartment and approached a glass case, which contained his uniform. He put on his uniform and flung his bow and arrows over his shoulder. He disappeared to Gotham.

Bruce stood there on the bridge still looking at the ocean. What if I lost her for good? Will she ever look at me the same? Anger started to replace the guilt he felt. He flung his cowl into the ocean and tears started to form in his eyes. Suddenly he heard noises behind him. he wiped his eyes and turned around to come face to face with Green Arrow. "We meet again Batman."


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Part 2 Green Arrow confronts Batman

Batman glared at him. "What do you want Green Arrow?" "How could you hurt her like that?" he instantly spat. Batman narrowed his eyes, "Hurt whom?" Oliver locked eyes onto him, "Don't act foolish you know whom!" Oliver clutched his bow hard in his hands. "How would you know I hurt anybody? She came to you didn't she?" "Were not here to talk about me." "Answer the question!" Bruce hollered. "So what she came to me? It doesn't matter anyway, at least she had someone to come to."

Batman stormed up to him and faced him harshly. "Stay away from her!" Oliver pulled his lip back into a snarl, "And what if I don't?" BLAM Bruce lashed out his fist knocking Oliver to the ground. Oliver fired a swift kick to his chin, quickly leaping up to his feet. "Fight on." He pulled out an arrow and fired at Bruce. He moved to the side missing the arrow then swung his foot at Oliver's face. Oliver ducked barely missing his foot, and then he leaped back and fired another arrow, which entered Bruce's chest. Bruce clutched the arrow and snapped it in his hands. Batman unsheathed his fore-arm spikes and swung them at the dark green archer. Oliver swung his bow and clashed it with the spikes. "Sorry but wooden bows are out of stock" Oliver smirked under his hood as he rammed his bow into Batman's chest sending the Dark knight stumbling backwards. Before he could regain his footing Oliver fired two explosive arrows at him.

They collided with his chest the explosion sent him flying over the bridge. Oliver didn't dare look back, he flung his bows and arrows across his back and began to flee. He hadn't noticed the grappling hook that was attached to the bridge that held the Dark knight from tumbling into the water. Batman pulled himself up and followed after him.

Oliver vanished into the Gotham church, Batman at his heels. Bruce entered the church and scanned the area looking for the blonde playboy. He noticed the wooden door that led to the top of the tower was opened. He ran into the area and climbed to the top. The golden church bell stood there as the two came face to face once more. "It ends here" Oliver fired two arrows. Batman countered the move with three swift batarangs. The first knocked the bow out of his hands while the other two sliced through the strap holding his arrows that fell over the edge.

Oliver ran at him and swung his fist at his face. Batman turned to the side, grabbed his arm, and flung him into the bell. A loud ring could be heard as Oliver stumbled backwards dizzily. Batman lunged kicked him over the edge finishing their fight. Oliver screamed as he fell down, down, down. A shadow scooped him up and he vanished from view. Bruce turned around and saw three shapes in front of him. Wonderwoman, Aquaman, and Oliver.

"How did you find us?" Bruce questioned them. Aquaman approached him and handed him his cowl. "I found this in the ocean and sensed you were in danger so I contacted Wonderwoman and she brought us here." Batman looked at the dark haired woman, who did not return his stare. Bruce let out a heavy sigh and approached her. "Diana im… im sorry for what I did. I never meant to hurt you. It hurt me two… I thought I would loose you for good…" He confessed. The Amazon princess looked at him. "Do you really love me?" "With all my heart princess" he got onto his knees and bowed to her. Diana smiled. "I forgive you" she leaned down and kissed Bruce. "Come on now lets get you two back to the watch tower."

**Hey guys sorry for my lack of updates finals have been making me work my butt off. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I have an alternate ending if you guys would like to see that. I want to say thanks to everyone who has been reading my story means a lot to me and I also want to say I know im not the best speller but I promise im working on fixing those errors. Thank you and have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5

The bright morning sun shined through the window onto the sleeping couple, Bruce and Diana. Bruce let out a yawn and silently slipped out of bed and into his morning robe. Once he got his cup of coffee he walked out to his mailbox. He sipped his coffee as he flipped through the mail when a letter caught his attention. He quickly made his way to the bat cave.

Diana rubbed her eyes as she put on sweat pants and a tee shirt. She noticed the entrance to the bat cave half opened. She walked down the steps and noticed Bruce on sitting by his desk. "Good morning" she greeted him. He didn't respond. "What's wrong?" she looked over his shoulder and saw the letter in his hands. "Ra's Al Ghul as requested me to meet him at his temple." Diana gasped. "What does that man want?" she asked. Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever it is I can tell its not good. I need to pack for the journey" he got out of his chair. "No Bruce wait im coming with you" she insisted. "No Princess it's to dangerous I don't want you getting hurt." She frowned, "I can handle myself Bruce."

He let out a sigh and rubbed his head. "Alright you can come." Together the two heroes suited up in their uniforms and traveled to the temple.

The two landed on the temple gates and watched as they slid open. Ra's soon greeted them. "Hello detective, seems you brought a friend to" he eyed Diana. "Yes a friend… what is the meaning of this? Why have you called me here?" he narrowed his eyes. Ra's gave a simple smile, "Its been a while detective I thought we should catch up on recent news and other things." Batman still had his eyes narrowed but said no more. "Follow me."

The two entered the temple and quietly followed Ra's when something leaped down from the top level and in front of them. "Hello father its been awhile- who's this?" Damian turned his gaze from Bruce to Diana. "Hello Damian- this is my new girlfriend Diana Prince" he introduced her. She held out her hand for a shake but he didn't take it. He looked her from top to bottom. "Hmm she's beautiful indeed but.." Bruce interrupted him. "Excuse me Damian but we have important business to attend to." Damian shrugged, "Alright then don't let me stop you, oh and welcome to the family Diana" He vanished back onto the top floor.

"You didn't tell him abut us?" she looked at Bruce. "Well no… until now" he replied. She groomed her hair back, "He seemed to take it well considering that im your new girlfriend and all." "That's because he knows he doesn't want to hurt me. Deep down I know this pains him but he is a tough cookie and nothing will get him off guard." Diana looked at her feet silently. "I hope he doesn't hate me," she murmured. "Of course he doesn't he just needs some time to get used to it that's all" he reinsured her. "Shall we move on?" He had forgotten Ra's was here. Bruce nodded and they continued on their way.

"Bruce!" Talia came running at him and flung her arms around his neck. Soon her lips met his in a kiss. Diana held back the urge to attack the woman kissing Bruce. "Hello Talia" he replied gently pushing her off him. "My daughter attend to training, me and Bruce have some things to talk about." She nodded and left, passing a glare to Diana. What a great first impression, she thought. She waited outside as the two men chatted. She couldn't help but listen when she heard her name be mentioned. "So I see you have a new woman correct?"

"Yes Ra's but what does it concern you?"

"Oh nothing I just assumed you would want the leagues approval about this."

"I don't need the leagues approval. I know she is worthy."

"She may be worthy to you but what would others think? I suggest having her dual for her worth."

"Dual? Dual who?"

"Talia."

Diana suddenly pushed herself into the room. "I accept this dual!"

The two women stood there on top of a mountain facing each other. They had both changed into matching tank tops and sweat pants. "Are you prepared?" Ra's announced. "We are" they replied. "Begin!"

The two women charged at each other. Talia did a forward roll knocking Diana off her feet. She then got her into a head lock Squeezing on her neck. Diana grasped her arm and flipped her over, breaking her hold. Diana then picked up Talia off the ground and threw her across the ground. Talia leaped to her feet and fired two kicks to Diana's chest; she then round kicked her in the ribs. Bruce began to rush out but was held back by Ra's.

Diana spat onto the floor and pushed herself up. She punched Talia across the face with her right fist then fired a blow to her stomach with her left. Diana swung her fist straight for her head but surprisingly Talia caught it, twisted her arm, and then kicked her to the ground. Ra's threw two swords onto the ground. They grabbed them quickly and clashed the blades together. "Give up Princess he is mine!" "Never!"

They broke apart and swung their blades counting each move at a swift pace. Talia slashed her left leg and shoulder sending blood onto her tank top. Diana grunted and flipped into the air, coming down with a swift strike across Talia's chest. She stumbled backwards from the blow but swung for her head, clashing their blades once again. This time Talia scooped the blade out of Diana's hands and shoved her close to the edge.

Talia dove in for a stab to Diana's chest but she moved to the side. Diana shoved her hands against Talia's back and she stumbled over the edge. Talia closed her eyes ready to hit the ground but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw Diana holding her hand tightly. "What are you doing?" she growled. "Worthy or not your not going to die" Diana replied. "Just let me go!" she screamed. Diana started to pull her up when she suddenly bit her hand. Diana lost her grip and Talia went flying down. The sound of silence indicated that Talia had hit the bottom. "The match is over Diana Prince has won."

Bruce and Diana had said their goodbyes and were leaving when Bruce stopped her. "What was that back there? Why did you accept the dual?" she sighed. "I.. I thought Talia would win you back so I accepted the dual to prove my worth to you. I did it for you." "Princess I love you. Talia had her chances but that's over now. The only one I love is you" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I love you too Bruce."

**Hey guys sorry for lack of updates for this series. Here's a fresh new oneshot just for you guys. Enjoy!**


End file.
